


Troublemaker, Troublesolver

by CureMoose



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureMoose/pseuds/CureMoose
Summary: A mark of love is knowing you can always rely on someone when you're in trouble. This is how Kokoro knows Misaki loves her very much, because she's always in trouble, and Misaki is always there for her.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Troublemaker, Troublesolver

Eyes of gold stared warmly at Misaki, and her curved lips made the truest smile known to the world, the purest expression of joy that one could conceive, radiant and honest. Even the way she gripped Misaki’s hand took the breath from her, as her restless fingers felt every inch of Misaki’s palm, her own fingers, and in her girlfriend’s hand she found a perfect match. Kokoro grinned without a care, and though it was almost disturbing how she could retain such a joyful demeanor even after doing something awful, Misaki could never hate her for it.

She almost wished she could, however. When she received a call from an unknown number that simply would not stop bugging her, she knew her day was about to go straight to shit, but she did not expect, when she finally answered, that she would be told that Kokoro was being held up at a grocery store for attempted shoplifting.

Perhaps the most concerning thing was that it no longer fell upon the suits to fix each and every mess that Kokoro made, but to her as well. _Come get your girlfriend_ , said a message from the zoo she had gotten just a week ago. Kokoro had jumped into the lions’ den and attempted to talk to them. Hundreds of onlookers stared in fear, but it was Kokoro they were worried about, which was simply absurd. It was the lions they should show some sympathy to, because there was no way they could keep up with Kokoro’s energy.

And then there was the time Kokoro attempted to climb a radio mast, so that she could see the city from above. With no safety equipment, she was sure to fall, but, determined to get the breathtaking view she longed for, she would not climb down. And so Misaki had to be handed a megaphone, and tell Kokoro that they would look at the city from a helicopter instead. Though it was not as thrilling as Kokoro would like, she was swayed by Misaki’s promise that she would stay by her side. And she did just that, although, unlike her girlfriend, she did not look down, because she was terrified of heights. Instead she looked at Kokoro’s bright smile, and that was all she needed to endure that ordeal.

Now, however, the fear was the embarrassment of making her way to the store to beg nobody to make any trouble for Kokoro. Would she even realize? She was not a moron, so Kokoro had to have _some_ notion of what a precarious situation she was in, but there was no way to be sure.

The path to the grocery store felt like a walk of shame, and Misaki came up with excuses for her girlfriend’s behavior in her head, but none were convincing enough. Kleptomania? No, that didn’t make stealing any less of a crime. It was an emergency? That didn’t work either, because, knowing Kokoro, it was some candy she had tried to steal. In the end, Misaki saw no solution but to bow her head and beg for forgiveness, and then explain _who_ exactly Kokoro was. Maybe the suits would take care of things later, when the dust settled.

She heard Kokoro before seeing her: she shouted a greeting from across the street, and waved casually, as if she hadn’t just been caught committing a crime. Misaki looked both sides before she crossed the street (a gesture that Kokoro always found incomprehensible) and ran towards her girlfriend, panting as she entered the store. Before anything else, Kokoro took her hand, and grinned her hypnotic smile.

“I’m terribly sorry,” she said, and when she looked at the cashier’s face, she saw a fearful visage. He was just a boy, no older than Misaki and Kokoro themselves, and more than anything he seemed totally lost. “Kokoro didn’t mean to inconvenience you, I promise. She just-”

“Misaki, I don’t get it,” she shrugged. “I always just take things from stores. That’s what they’re for, no? They’re where you put things that people might need, so they can come and get them!”

“Well, yes and no. There’s the matter of money,” Misaki tried to explain it, but Kokoro was so absurdly wealthy that she was totally disconnected from such menial concerns as money. To her, buying a lollipop or buying a manor was essentially the same. “You’re supposed to pay, and… Wait, why do other stores just let you take their stuff?”

Before Kokoro could open her mouth and say something that would likely make things worse, the cashier gently took her by the arm and pulled her away from Kokoro. Then, in a soft whisper, he began to speak.

“Listen, I know she’s the Tsurumaki heiress,” he told Misaki. “But, uhm, when I saw her from behind, I didn’t really recognize her, so I yelled at her when she tried to leave with a bag full of strawberries and chocolate bars. I may have yelled pretty rudely, too. She turned, then, and, well… I realized who she was. W-We all have an arrangement with the Tsurumaki family, you see. We let Miss Tsurumaki take what she wants without disturbing her, and we get paid later.”

“Well, first of all, _why_ do you have that arrangement in the first place? Kokoro’s not a toddler. It’s pretty messed up to delude her like this, too…”

“I know, I know, but it’s not up to me. I mean, I just work here part time to buy prepaid cards. You know videogames? The online ones have these cards where-”

“Please don’t change the subject,” she told him. At home, her siblings talked about games enough already, so when she was out she didn’t want to deal with this madness.

“Right. Well, apparently Miss Tsurumaki is deeply saddened by the concept of money. When she was a child, she asked a friend why they couldn’t just buy a new house if theirs was having problems with the plumbing. When she learned that not everyone can have anything they want, she cried for a week. Thus, the arrangement.”

“Ah,” it all made sense now. Well, _some_ sense. As much sense as one could hope for in this situation. “Still, you called me, and not the suits, so let me guess… You’re worried about getting punished for yelling at Kokoro.”

“The Tsurumaki family is… Well, they’re scary.”

 _The Tsurumaki family might as well not exist_ , Misaki though with some bitterness, for even after dating their daughter for a year she had not seen them even once. Still, she would do what she could to ease the boy’s concerns.

“Don’t worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t tell anyone either, alright? Kokoro isn’t evil, you know, she wouldn’t have you harmed for yelling at her or anything. Really, when you called me I was afraid Kokoro was going to go to jail or something… Still, how did you get my number, come to think of it?”

“Oh, Kokoro told me I should call you,” the boy replied. “She said that she can always rely on you to solve things when she does something silly. She hoped you wouldn’t be too angry.”

Misaki nodded, but said nothing. _So this is how Kokoro feels._ She apologized one more time to the cashier, and then returned to Kokoro’s side, picking up one of her bags, and saying it was time to go home.

“Chocolate, strawberries,” Misaki said, “and cake mix…? I didn’t know you liked baking.”

“I don’t know if I like it either,” Kokoro admitted. “But, well… It’s almost our anniversary.”

“Oh, you’re right. It’s a week from now. You were going to make a cake for us…?”

“Yep!” She said. Misaki held her free hand tightly, now that they were about to cross the street. “But I wanted it to be a surprise, so I thought I’d buy the ingredients myself, because if I asked for help, it wouldn't be special. At home, nobody really lets me do anything by myself. When I want to eat, my meals are always already waiting for me. When I think I should make my bed, I find that someone already did it. So I thought that if I kept it a secret, I could do it on my own, and surprise you with something nice, because you’re so good to me.”

“Kokoro…”

“Saying thanks is an important part of love!” She said, suddenly serious. “I don’t take love for granted, and wanted to show you that, because I think sometimes I’m not so good at it.”

“You _are,_ ” Misaki retorted. “I always feel loved when I’m with you.”

“Well, I’m glad, but I still wanted to do something for you. Because I keep getting you into trouble… So I guess I wanted to say sorry as well as thanks.”

“Have I ever made you feel like you were doing something wrong?”

“No,” she stopped walking, “and I’m happy for that, but I know that some of the things I do are weird, maybe annoying. Thank you for dealing with me, and, um… Can I ask you something?” Misaki nodded. “Was there ever something you wanted to get and you couldn’t afford it?”

Misaki wasn’t sure how to answer that. To Kokoro it sounded like the most serious concern ever. Misaki didn’t want to be condescending, but it was tough.

“Well, yeah. Literally everybody goes through that.”

“That’s so sad! What a horrible world we live in! Misaki, we must do something about this! Money is evil, so we have to destroy it.”

“Right, right. Anything in mind for this grand revolution of yours?”

“Hm. Let’s blow up a bank?”

“Sure, why not,” Misaki knew she was playing with fire by agreeing, but there was no way the Tsurumaki family’s influence extended to random acts of destruction… Right? More importantly, she wanted to leave this mess behind her. “But first let’s bake a cake.”

“I was supposed to do it for you, Misaki!”

“Wouldn’t you rather do it with me instead?” She asked, and after a brief hesitation, Kokoro was smiling again. And when she smiled, everything felt right, in its proper place. “I thought so. Now, let’s go,” she said, and one more time she could feel Kokoro’s fingers against hers, and dearly wished to never let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Misakoko that was born from seeing someone ask "which Bandoris are the most likely to shoplift?". Nothing gets you writing like a shitpost.


End file.
